Total Drama Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged Featuring Krillin and Achmed
by Gamer95
Summary: Zoey, Mike, Dawn, Cameron and Brick go to high school in Japan and meet Yugi and friends, along with Krillin and Achmed the Dead Terrorist. But they find themselves caught in the plot when they accompany Yugi and friends on the journey to save his grandpa from Pegasus... Contains the worst first chapter I have ever written.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! It's your favorite merc with a mouth Deadpool here! So basically, Gamer95 can't think of a good way to open his story without making it suck. Here's what happens. Zoey, Mike, Brick, Cameron and Dawn all moved to Japan and have to go to a Japanese school where everybody speaks English because all Japanese people speak English. Oh, and Mike still has MPD. The author's a dumbass. So they all go to the same school. And this is their story... A story of children's card games...**

_**Deadpool, get the hell out of my story!**_

**Oh crap! Busted! Enjoy the story, people.**

"So what class do you guys have?" Mike asked as he looked at his schedule.

"Looks like we all have the same classes, Mike." Cameron said with a raised eyebrow.

"How convenient." Dawn said with a smile.

"Well, we'd better go to class. It would be disrespectful if we were late on the first day." Brick said. And so they went to their very first class.

_In Nameless Teacher Man's classroom_

"Hello class." The teacher entered. He then started the roll call.

"Bakura!"

"I say, hello old chap!"

"Brick!"

"Sir yes sir!"

"Cameron!"

"Present, sir!"

"Dawn!"

"Greetings, fellow citizen of the universe!"

"Joey!"

"Word to yo momma!"

"Krillin!"

"Here!"

"Absent."

"I SAID HERE GODAMMIT! I CAN'T PASS THIS DAMN GRADE IF YOU DON'T STOP MARKING ME ABSENT EVERY SINGLE SOLITARY GODDAMN DAY!"

"Will Krillin ever come to school?"

"He's right there, sir." Brick pointed out.

"Quiet, Brick.

"Yes sir."

"Mike!"

"I'm here!"

"Seto!"

"I'm rich!"

"Tea!"

"FRIENDSHIP FOR THE FREAKING WIN YAAAAY!"

"Tristan!"

"I like pudding!"

"Yugi!"

"Main character right here!"

"Zoey!"

"Here!"

After he finished calling the names, the teacher cleared his throat. "All right, we have an exchange student who wants to finish high school so he can get a good job. Please help me welcome Achmed." And then... a living skeleton entered the room.

"Hello infidels!" Achmed greeted. "I am ready to learn things at this establishment you call a "School!" There was a long silence. Then most of the class screamed. Achmed looked around in shock. "IT'S BECAUSE I'M DEAD, ISN'T IT?!" His question went unanswered as half of the class ran out the door in fear. "YOU RACIST BASTARDS!"

"This...is...fascinating!" Cameron said as he approached Achmed. Achmed looked up wide-eyed at the bubble boy. "How do you remain living as an undead figure? Do you still have the need to eat? How do you speak so clearly without lips?"

"Um...I dunno man, what the hell." Achmed muttered.

"My name is Cameron. Nice to meet you, Achmed." Cameron stuck out his hand. Achmed looked back and forth between Cameron's hand and face. "Um...okay." Cameron pulled his hand back. After the teacher convinced everyone to come back, they all started either talking or playing card games. Cameron raised his hand.

"Um...sir? When do we start work?" Then it was as if time had stopped. Everyone except Achmed and his friends turned to look at Cameron wide-eyed. Then, after what seemed like ages, they all burst into uncontrollable laughter. The teacher was laughing so hard that he was on the ground rolling. Then the principal entered.

"What's going on in here?" He asked.

"H-He thinks we actually do SCHOOLWORK!" The teacher said, pointing at Cameron before bursting into laughter again.

"HAHAHAHA! THAT'S THE FUNNIEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD!" The principal said, clutching at his sides.

"Wh-what did I say?!" Cameron exclaimed in confusion.

"I have no idea, Cam." Zoey said, equally confused.

"So I...DON'T have to do anything? ...Will I still graduate?" Achmed asked. Mike suddenly gasped.

"Dooogh, these darn whippersnappers! Back in my day, we were only allowed to laugh once every two weeks!" Chester exclaimed before turning back into Mike. The class spent an hour laughing before finally calming down, leaving five confused people and a confused skeleton.

"Silly Cameron!" Yugi said, patting Cameron on the head. "Why would we do SCHOOL WORK at SCHOOL?" Yugi said. Then he shook his head in amusement. "Silly Cameron."

"Okay, class." The teacher said, breathing heavily. "Do your thing." Cameron shrugged and immediately started asking Achmed questions about his biology.

"So you guys are Canadian, eh?" Joey asked, turning to Brick, Zoey, Mike and Dawn.

"Yes." Zoey nodded.

"Awesome." Joey grinned. Then he turned to Mike. "Hey, what was up with the old man impression? Do you have different personalities or somethin'?" Mike gulped and Zoey jumped to his defense.

"So what if he does?" She asked sternly.

"Hey now! He didn't mean anything by it!" Yugi said in his friends defense. "Heck, this school is full of weirdos! Tristan has the brain of a Tristan..."

"And you see, Tristan, that is how you tie your shoes." Brick said to Tristan with a smile.

"Hooray! I'm a man!" Tristan said proudly.

"Krillin can't get past the 10th grade because the teachers hate him for no reason..."

Krillin was getting an aura reading from Dawn, when all of a sudden the teacher "accidentally" dropped a brick on his head, knocking him to the floor.

"Oops. Sorry." The teacher walked away, leaving a groaning Krillin and a very concerned Dawn. ...What, you think I'm gonna waste an "Owned" count on this sorry excuse for a chapter?

"And now we have a dead man in our class." Yugi said.

"How are you able to move without hurting yourse-" Cameron didn't get to finish.

"Silence!" Achmed snapped, glaring at Cameron. "I keel you!"

"So yeah. Just don't cut into too much of my screentime and we cool." Mike sighed in relief.

"Thanks for understanding." He smiled.

"Hey guys! Brick taught me how to count to ten!" Tristan said cheerfully.

"Tristan, you already know how to count to six billion." Yugi replied.

"Well it's the thought that counts." Tristan said defensively.

"It was my pleasure, soldier." Brick saluted.

"My dad used to be a soldier! Until he got fired for blowing up half the base." Tristan said.

"Hey, I did that once!" Achmed said. Mike and Zoey backed up slightly, looking creeped out. "Oh come on! Just because I'm dead does not mean I'm a bad guy!" Achmed reasoned.

"Yeah guys, he's actually really interesting!" Cameron reasoned. "So what kind of base did you blow up?"

"The suicide bomber facility." Achmed replied casually. Everyone stared at him in horror except Dawn and backed away.

"Y-you weren't one of them...were you?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah..." Achmed said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "It runs in the family! Now if only I was good at it..."

"I feel like I should be attacking you right now..." Brick said, glaring at Achmed, causing him to back away nervously. "Not that I will, as long as you don't try anything funny."

"So I can't tell any knock-knock jokes?" Achmed asked.

"He didn't mean it like that." Zoey replied.

"Oh. Okay. Knock-knock." Achmed said.

"Who's there?" Tristan replied.

"Me. I keel you." Achmed answered, then started laughing.

"That wasn't funny." Brick said flatly.

"I know." Achmed said sadly.

"Don't worry. His aura tells me he wouldn't hurt a fly." Dawn said with a smile, applying a bandage to Krillin's head.

"But it is my calling in life to be a terrorist." Achmed said almost sadly. "I will continue my family's legacy."

"Sounds to me like your family's legacy is terrible." Krillin said.

"You would think that, considering you're an infidel." Achmed replied with a shrug. Dawn frowned at the skeleton and shook her head. Then Tea approached.

"Hey guy- [GAAAAAASP]" She immediately got right into Zoey's face with a huge creepy grin and wide eyes. "Neeeeew friiiieeeeeeends." Zoey backed away slowly, chuckling nervously.

"Tea! No! Down girl!" Yugi scolded, spraying Tea with a water can.

"Sorry. I got carried away." Tea said with a smile.

"So who are these new friends you're referring to?" Joey asked.

"Them." Tea replied, gesturing to Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Brick, Dawn, Achmed and Krillin.

"Tea! You can't just force someone to be your friend!" Yugi scolded. "They have to agree to be your friend first."

"I'm game." Zoey said with a shrug.

"Yeah, same." Mike replied.

"Okay." Cameron said.

"Yes ma'am." Brick saluted.

"Friends? I guess so..." Achmed said.

"Okay. Sounds good to me. I haven't seen my old friends in years." Krillin shrugged.

"I will join your group." Dawn smiled. "And what is this "Screen time" you're so worried about, Yugi?"

"Wh-wha? How-" Yugi began.

"It's in your aura." Dawn said.

"Aura? What the hell do you mean?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, you'll understand." Dawn said.

"Ooh! What does my aura say?" Joey asked.

'Um...the first thing I'm getting is that you're rather selfish." Dawn replied. Joey fell over like the anime character he is and everyone laughed. And thus ends the absolute worst first chapter I've ever written in my entire life.


	2. Episode 1: Pilot

**Total Drama Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged is filmed in front of a live studio audience!**

_Holy crap! They film fanfictions now?! Hi mom! I'm on TV!_

**Deadpool, go stand in the corner.**

_Kay._

**Anyway, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

_It's a fanfiction._

**Shut the hell up Deadpool.**

_Kay._

"Hey Joey! Earth to Joey!" Yugi said as he waved his hand in Joey's face, trying to get Joey's attention. "Hey, are you in there? It's your move!"

"Huh? Oh! Sorry, Yug. Doin' this Brooklyn accent makes it difficult to concentrate on card games." Joey replied.

"I know what you mean!" Tristan said with a smile. "My voice is pretty crazy too! I'm thinking about changing it!"

"Actually, Tristan, that's physically impossible." Cameron pointed out. "Once you're born with a voice, you're stuck with it. If you were to try to change it, all your methods would potentially end in disaster." The camera focuses on Tristan looking at Cameron with a neutral expression. Then on Cameron smiling back. Then on Tristan again. Then back to Cameron. And rolling around back to Tristan. And Cameron is still smiling away. Tristan. Cameron. Tristan. Cameron.

"I want to sound just like Achmed!" Tristan exclaimed happily.

"Well, I DO have the best accent of all of us!" Achmed replied.

"Ey! Is that a challenge, buddy?" Joey said, scowling.

"Um...no. Play your game." Achmed replied nervously. Joey glared, but went back to the game.

"Okay, I'm really confused." Zoey said with a quirked eyebrow. "Why is this children's card game so needlessly complicated?"

"Silly Zoey!" Tea laughed. "This card game is easy to figure out!"

"All right, Joey, I summon the Math Magician! The first one to guess the square root of 9001 gets to choose a card to send to the graveyard!" Yugi said offscreen.

"24!" Joey replied.

"Riiiiight." Zoey said again. She sat down at her desk. Then she noticed Dawn was looking at something with great interest. "Hey Dawn. What's so interesting?" She asked.

"Greetings, Zoey. It's that necklace around Yugi's neck. I sense...a mysterious aura coming from it." Dawn said.

"Really?" Krillin joined the conversation. "Why would an inanimate object have an aura? I thought only humans did."

"I sense...another being within the necklace." Dawn replied. "But I can't get a very good reading on it..."

"Hmmm... This place is weird." Zoey decided.

"Yep." Everyone in the entire class agreed.

"So, you see Tristan, that's why it's important to eat vegetables." Brick explained.

"But I don't need to eat those things to be strong!" Tristan protested. "I get my strength from my voice!"

"Why are you so obsessed with your voice, buddy?" Mike asked.

"Because it has mystical powers!" Tristan replied.

"You mean like Dawn?" Brick asked.

"No. My voice has SUPERpowers." Tristan replied.

"By the way!" Yugi interrupted. "My grandpa has a super rare card!"

"Groovy!" Tristan replied with a grin.

"How about you guys come down to my grandpa's shop after school? We can hang out and I'll show you the card."

"That sounds good." Zoey replied. Everyone agreed. But they had an eavesdropper...

"_Rare card?" _Seto Kaiba thought._ "That sounds vague enough to be the Blue-Eyes White Dragon! And since I'm a child millionaire in charge of a huge gaming company, I obviously have nothing better to do than go check it out."_

_Later that day..._

"Well, here we are!" Yugi said. "Home sweet home!" Then a gunshot ran out. The bullet hit Krillin in the chest and sent him flying into a street lamp with enough force to bend it.

Krillin Owned Count: 1

"Oh my gosh! Krillin!" Zoey shouted as she and Dawn rushed to help him.

"EVERYBODY HIT THE DECK!" Brick shouted as he dropped to the ground and shielded his head with his hands. Mike and Cameron followed his lead.

"All right, coward! Come out or I kick your ass!" Achmed shouted, before he too got shot, scattering his body parts all over the place. "Son of a bitch! Can someone fix me?!" He shouted. Zoey left Dawn to help Krillin to his feet while she picked up Achmed's remains.

"WHO'S SHOOTING US?!" Cameron shouted in terror.

"Oh, that's just grandpa." Yugi said as if it were the most normal thing in the world. "He does this every month."

"YOU KIDS GET OFF MY LAWN!" Yugi's Grandpa said as he drove a tank out of the nonexistent garage.

"Grandpa, it's me. Yugi." Yugi said with a deadpan expression on his face.

"Oh! Hello Yugi! How was school?" Yugi's Grandpa asked with a smile.

"It was fine. I destroyed Joey in Duel Monsters again." Yugi replied.

"You cheated!" Joey snapped.

"Anyway, can my friends come over today?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I-"

"Kay thanks." Yugi said.

"Okay!" Yugi's Grandpa finished.

"Oh! Before I forget... Can we please see your super rare awesome chocolatey fudge coated mega super card?" Yugi asked.

"I don't see why not." Yugi's grandpa shrugged as he led them into the building. "Here it is! The Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

"Ha! That's the least threatening name for a monster I've ever heard!" Achmed scoffed. "What foolish infidel would want a card like that?" Then he was roughly shoved into a shelf by none other than Seto Kaiba.

"I'm here for your Blue-Eyes old man! And I won't take no for an answer!" Kaiba demanded. "Now...GIVE IT TO ME."

"No." Yugi's Grandpa replied.

"Curses! Foiled again!" Kaiba said dramatically. "I'm going to hire some thugs to kidnap you now. I'm insanely rich, so noone will even think about pressing charges!" And with that, he stormed out the door and got in his limo. Everyone just stared at him as he left. There was a long silence.

"That Kaiba kid needs to get laid." Yugi's Grandpa said flatly.

"Big time!" Krillin threw in.

"So...What now?" Mike asked.

"I know! Let's watch TV!" Yugi suggested. 10 minutes later, everyone was gathered in front of the TV, including Yugi's Grandpa. "Okay, let's see what we've got here..."

"Tune in now...to the card game channel!" The TV announced.

"Ugh. Can we watch something else?" Zoey asked. "I watch the card game channel just by going to school."

"Sure." Yugi shrugged. "Let's see...We only have three channels because GRANDPA won't pay for any more!" Yugi said, shooting an accusatory glance at his Grandpa.

"I have to pee." Yugi's Grandpa said as he left the room.

"Good night, Grandpa." Yugi replied.

"He just went to the bathroom." Brick said, confused.

"He'll be in there all night." Joey said. "What else have ya got, Yug?"

"Um...let's see..."

"Join us tonight on FOX NEWS!"

"NO GOD! NO GOD PLEASE NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOO!" Everybody stared in shock at Dawn as she started panting heavily. "Um...My apologies, friends..."

"Okaaaay..." Yugi said. Then he clicked the remote.

"Welcome to Cartoon Network!" Everybody screamed.

"Are they at least showing Adventure Time?" Mike asked, everyone momentarily calming down.

"Nope." Yugi said.

"Regular Show?" Cameron added.

"No." Yugi replied.

"The Amazing World of Gumball?" Zoey asked.

"No."

"SpongeBob SquarePants?" Tristan asked.

"Okay, first off that's on Nickelodeon. Second, that show started sucking after season three." Yugi said, annoyed.

"So what are we watching?" Tea asked.

"And now...a marathon of Out Of Jimmy's Head!" Everybody screamed.

_Half an hour later..._

As everyone decided the Card Game channel was the lesser of three evils, the phone rang. "I'll get it!" Yugi volunteered as he got up. He picked up the phone and held it to his ear. "Hello! Game Shop!"

"I kidnapped your grandpa Yugi! And then I dueled him into submission! So...can you get over here and call an ambulance for him? I have FAR too much money to be expected to do it myself."

"Wait, who is this?" Yugi asked, but the caller had already hung up.

"I didn't believe Kaiba was actually serious." Yugi jumped as Dawn's voice rang out behind him.

"AHH! Where the hell did you come from?!" He exclaimed.

"Yugi, do you know where Kaiba lives?" Dawn asked.

"Y-Yeah. Everyone knows where Kaiba lives." Yugi replied.

"Good. Let's go gather the others. Then we'll go to Kaiba's home." Dawn said with a nod.

"What makes you think my grandpa's at Kaiba's house?" Yugi said with a smile and a shake of the head.

_20 minutes later..._

"And...CHARGE!" Brick shouted as he, Mike, Tristan, Joey and Krillin rammed into the door one last time, knocking it off its hinges.

"Holy crap! My grandpa's at Kaiba's house!" Yugi said in absolute shock.

"I told you." Dawn said, looking over in concern as Yugi rushed to his grandpa's aid.

"Grandpa! Are you okay?!" He asked in horror. Yugi's grandpa groaned and weakly raised his head.

"Y-Yugi...p-playing a children's card game...h-has caused me to become...s-severely injured." Yugi's grandpa said weakly.

"That's right!" Everybody glared as Kaiba stepped up. "And now...watch this!" He then tore the Blue-Eyes White Dragon into shreds.

"GRANDPA'S SUPER RARE AWESOME SPECIAL SUPER CARD!" Yugi shouted in horror.

"What in Allah's name did you do that for?!" Achmed asked.

"So that it can never be used against me." Kaiba said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"In that case, why don't you just tear up every card in the entire world?!" Yugi screamed in anger.

"Shut up and duel me." Was Kaiba's only reply. Yugi growled, then leaned down to his grandpa.

"Don't worry, Gramps. I'll win this duel with your deck." He reassured his half-dead grandfather.

"Wait a minute..." Yugi's grandpa said in confusion. "I've been injured, so you're going to steal my deck and go play a children's card game with your arch-rival?"

"Pretty much." Yugi shrugged.

"Yugi, that's terrible!" Zoey scolded.

"Where is your honor, soldier?" Brick glared.

"No wonder your parents are never around!" Yugi's grandpa pouted.

"Aw, it's not like Kaiba's gonna let us go if I don't duel him." Yugi defended himself.

"That's true." Kaiba threw in.

"Shut up. Noone asked you." Mike snapped.

"I guess..." Zoey admitted.

"Y'know...I'm pretty good at fighting..." Krillin spoke up. "I could probably..."

"No, Krillin. No ya couldn't." Joey interrupted.

Krillin Owned Count: 2

"Gather round, everyone, and I'll mark us with a special sign!" Tea exclaimed. And so she drew the same symbol on everyone's hand. Unfortunately...

"Um...Tea, this wouldn't happen to be permanent marker, would it?" Dawn said, looking at her hand with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh...whoops." Tea shrugged.

"Why are you carrying that thing around anyway?" Mike asked.

"I'm a kleptomaniac. I stole it from school." Tea replied casually, causing everyone to blink and check their pockets, or turban in Achmed's case.

"Hey! My wallet's missing!" Krillin complained.

"KAIBATOOKIT!" Tea pointed at Kaiba. Suddenly, Yugi's Millenium Puzzle started to glow. Dawn watched in awe as the glow enveloped Yugi, then faded.

"It's time to duel." Yugi said in a deep voice.

"Wait...did your testicals just drop in the last five seconds or something?" Kaiba asked, confused. "What the hell happened to your voice?"

"So this is the other entity that resides within the necklace..." Dawn said, watching with great interest.

"Well, whatever the case, it's time to duel!" Kaiba exclaimed. Then he summoned a monster.

"Oh my gosh! Real monsters!" Cameron exclaimed.

"MONSTERS?! OH MY GOD THEY CAME OUT OF THE CLOSET!" Tristan shouted, using Krillin as a shield. Krillin stared for a few seconds...then burst into loud, uncontrollable laughter. Then, all of a sudden, Mike gasped.

_"Here we go again..." _ He thought.

"Actually, nerd boy, they're just super-advanced holograms created for the sole purpose of enriching the experience of a children's card game." Kaiba smirked. There was a long silence, complete with crickets chirping.

"...Okay, seriously, are you f*cking kidding me?" Yugi asked. "Who the hell wastes all their money on something like that?!"

"The guy who's going to beat your pasty white butt!" Kaiba smirked.

"Where'd Cameron go?" Joey asked.

_Meanwhile..._

Cameron was inside the laboratory of the bulding.

"Wow! Look at all these wonderful inventions!" He exclaimed. He approached a large, complicated-looking machine and curiously pressed a button. The machine made an ice cream sundae in three seconds. "Fascinating!" He pressed the button of another machine. It blew bubbles. "Um...okay." He pressed the button of another machine. It turned into a giant robot. "Unbelievable!" He said in fascination.

_Meanwhile, back at the plot..._

"YUGI! USE THE MATH MAGICIAN!" "Mike" shouted.

"THAT'S NOT EVEN A REAL CARD! I MADE IT MYSELF SO I COULD MAKE JOEY LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT!" Yugi shouted back.

"Nyeh?" Joey said, wide-eyed.

"THREE BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGONS!" Kaiba shouted with a smug grin on his face.

"Wait a minute!" "Mike", or his alternate form, let's call him "Jason", shouted. "Did you just summon a bunch of monsters in one turn?"

"Yeah, so?" Kaiba shrugged.

"That's against the rules, isn't it?"

"Screw the rules! I have money!" Kaiba snapped. "Now then...draw your last pathetic card, Yugi. Then I can finish you!"

"My grandpa's deck has no pathetic cards, Kaiba. ...Except for Kuriboh."

"Yugi! Use Exodia!" Jason shouted.

"Oh come now, Mike. What are the chances of...oh look. All of the Exodia cards!" Yugi exclaimed.

"AAAH! EXODIA! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE! NOBODY'S EVER BEEN ABLE TO SUMMON HIM!" Kaiba screamed.

"Really? Is that because it's so rare?" Achmed asked.

"No, it's because this game makes no sense! Nobody can figure out how to do it!" Kaiba replied.

"Wow. We actually agree on something." Zoey said in surprise.

"Well, I did it! Exodia...OBLITERATE!" Exodia fired a large beam of energy at the three Blue-Eyes.

"Big brother! Is it time for my cameo yet?" The boy from earlier asked.

"H-How? How could you summon Exodia?" Kaiba asked weakly.

"Kaiba...if you really wish to know...then talk to the hand! MIND CRUSH!" Kaiba screamed in pain as Yugi stretched his palm outward, clutching at his head and falling to his knees. Then he passed out.

"Um...What did you do to him?" Brick asked.

"I crushed his mind with psychic powers." Yugi replied, now back to his old self.

"...Sounds legit." Krillin said.

"Sorry, guys. I was just checking out the technology." Cameron exclaimed as he rejoined the group.

"And how did that go?" Asked Mike, also back to his normal self.

"Um... Well..."

_Flashback_

"Hey! Stop messing with my brother's stuff!" Mokuba shouted over the noise of the machinery. "I'M SERIOUS! STOP IT!" But Cameron didn't hear him. "NO NOT THAT! THAT'S THE-" The machine shot a laser. Cameron and Mokuba ducked under a table as the laser ricocheted around the room and went out the window. Mokuba glared at Cameron, who chuckled nervously and ran out of the room.

_End Flashback_

"...I think that kid hates me now." Cameron said.

"Huh?" Everyone said.

"Not important!" Zoey exclaimed. "What's important is that we get Yugi's grandpa to the hospital!"

_At the hospital, Yugi's grandpa has finally woken up! What's the first thing he says?_

"I wet myself." Said Yugi's grandpa. Suddenly, there was a bright, yellow light outside the window.

"Huh. What's that?" Krillin asked as he looked out the window...then got blasted through 6 walls by the laser Cameron accidentally fired back at Kaiba's place.

Krillin Owned Count: 3

**Wow. You suck, Gamer95.**

_I know, Deadpool._

**You can't even keep the way we interact consistent!**

_I KNOW, Deadpool..._

**And you did a horrible job incorporating the non Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

_F*ck off Deadpool!_

**Kay. But you still suck.**


End file.
